


Weapons Of War

by The_Stitched_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry p
Genre: Child Experimentation, F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stitched_One/pseuds/The_Stitched_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the first war Scientists thought to make the ultimate weapon from humans, but the Ministry of Magic stopped them. For revenge they stole children from both light and dark houses, thus making The Children. Now they are being called upon to be...Weapons Of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist of DeviantArt! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?
> 
> Warnings: Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, Not Beta'd, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

During the first war against Voldemort, the world lived in fear. Fear that the next day would be there last. Fear for their family would be killed at any moment. Fear that their death would happen at any moment. Fear that the war would be lost and they all would be sent into a world of despair and desperation.

Fear does strange things to people, that should be established right away. And this wasn't any different time where fear didn't finally take over…it was just the time that it went too far.

Scientists who studied both Muggle and Wizard science, in their fear, had come up with a weapon.

Humans…

Genetically altered human beings used as weapons against Death Eaters and Voldemort. These humans would travel in packs, much like wolves do, with special abilities that, combined, would kill everything in its path. They would have heightened strength, agility, magical prowess, and senses. They would be able to shape shift into the pack wolves that they had been modeled after, enabling them to slip past defenses unnoticed and have the element of surprise.

The only problem was that when these Scientist brought their work before the Wizengamot…their experiments were dismissed, unapproved, DENIED!

But fear makes people do desperate things. And fear ruled over everyone's lives at this time, so it shouldn't come as any surprise when small children were suddenly coming up missing during this time. Many thought that Voldemort had just started kidnapping, ensuring future Death Eaters by raising the stolen children themselves…but only a few were taken, maybe three or four, and then the children were returned only months after their disappearance…with a note that said, "Take Care of Our Only Hope."

These scared parents, wondering what had happened to their children…but the said babies seemed normal, and any Healer the child was taken to only would confirm this fact.

Then it started happening in Death Eater homes as well, which had people talking. Who was taking the children of the war, not that there were many since no one wanted to bring children up during a war.

No one guessed that it was the Scientists doing the kidnapping, installing their super weapons into the children they kidnapped, making sure that it actually worked, then bringing the children back home.

Well, no one but Dumbledore, that is. And he soon put a stop to it…but he had been too late. Already there was a pack established, a pack of seven children.

Seven Children that would grow up, seemingly normal lives, then reach their inheritance only to find that they were not humans at all…but Weapons of War.

So when the war finally ended, no one brought up the issue of the missing and returned Children, everyone was too busy celebrating to worry about something they didn't even know existed…all except Dumbledore, who started planning instead…


	2. And Then There Were Three

Chapter One: And then there were three...

Panic...that was all he knew at that moment.

Draco considered himself a normal human; with normal habits and normal evil parents that are bent on taking over the world. And normal Godmother who lived in America at the moment, and normal friends that were all currently travelling the world.

The conviction he held of himself being normal left Draco with a belief his temptation to be outside on the night of his 16th birthday to be typical. The night was beautiful and desire was too great to resist. So Draco walked out onto the Malfoy Manor's grounds, waiting for his watch to chime that it was officially his birthday. This was due to being born at exactly 11:59pm on June 5th. Leaving Draco with only a minute to actually enjoy his birth, one minute before it would be June 6th; and his birthday would be gone.

Draco had been by the entrance to the forest that bordered Malfoy Manor when his watch went off; telling him it was exactly June 5th, 11:59pm. Not even a smile had been able to grace the pale features of the boy before heart wrenching pain had over taken his whole body. It was like Draco just accidentally ran his foot into a hard wood surface; there was a moment of painful cursing, than there was the throbbing. However, this pain was cursing through his whole body, throbbing, like a pulse, like breathing; only it was changing in strength. He became so focused by the strange feeling that the changes to his physical appearance went with little notice as first.

This did not last however.

Draco gasped as he stared at his hands, which shrunk and rounded and began to sprout fur. Shocked, the youngest Malfoy looked down at his body and stared has his clothes seemed to become too big for him, threatening to fall of his shrinking form. Even the boy's shoes became useless as his feet became paws. White and two tones of grey fur sprouted out of Draco's body, warming him as his clothes never could. The human clothing fell to the ground as the young wizard hunched where he stood, his back forming a different way, the way a wolf's may be.

Then there was a shot of more pain, this one even worse then the annoying throbbing, but fortunately it was centred on Draco's eyes. It only lasted a moment, but would be remembered for the rest of Draco's life, for he would never feel pain like it again.

After what seemed like an hour, but was really only a short time, the throbbing stopped and there was a quiet peace. Draco stood there, on all fours, panting and looking downward. Clothes that had felt comfortable and fitting before became annoying and troublesome, but easily remedied as he just walked out of them.

'What just happened?' Draco wondered to himself as he looked around at the much larger world…past a muzzle.

Shocked, and slightly near panic, Draco quickly turned his new angled head to look at the rest of this body. The first thing he noticed was the fur; white belly and tail, with light grey, then a dark grey back with one front paw decorated in the same dark grey.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Draco quickly turned around in circles, trying to see if he could get his frazzled mind to start working and change him back, he didn't notice that he just spoken perfect English, even as a wolf.

"Okay, Draco…calm down, sit next to that tree…good me!" Draco took several calming breaths as he sat himself up against a tree, which was easier said then done in his new form. "Now, let's think this through rationally…why have I just been transfigured into a large…dog…wolf...type thingy…?"

When no answers came to the boy/wolf he lifted a paw and stared at the black pads under it…seemingly looking for answers.

They weren't there though, nothing seemed that easy. Draco needed answers, so he turned his back to the manor and moved into the forest, determined. He knew he couldn't go into the Manor looking like this, his mother was deathly afraid of wolves and the result of wondering the halls would be death…that was definite. So there was only one place he knew he could go, one place that had as many books, if not more, as the Malfoy Manor and would allow Draco to search in his new form…Hogwarts Castle.

For some reason Draco felt as if he was being called to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as if something was there for him…answers.

Hogwarts Castle

Somewhere quite far away, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with two other wolves lazily lying by the fireplace. It was quiet in the room; having both hyperactive wolves sleeping gave the current Headmaster a chance to finish greatly over due paper work.

The wolves were almost identical; they were both red in colour with white bellies and black legs and tipped tails. They were about the same size of a grown wolf, thirty inches long, with lean bodies and access fur on their head that made it look like actual human hair. Even their eyes were the same, green irises but a brown colour in place of the whites of the eyes. The only difference in the two was the small markings right under the eyes. The one on the right had a blue vertical blue triangle right under his strange eyes, one on each side, with the point near his ear and getting gradually larger as it neared his muzzle, while the wolf on the left had four square boxes right under his eyes that was a bright green.

The occupants of the room had been there for days; waiting. Dumbledore had called the first of the Children right after their change in their sixth year, taught them how to control their new found power, and then went back to scouting for the remaining five. That had been a year ago, and recently the twins had taken to joining the wizened old wizard in waiting on these particular days.

Dumbledore had been able to find a list of all the children that had been kidnapped by the scientists, and on the children's birthday he would stay up all 24 hours and wait…wait to see if the alarms went off and another weapon of war was born. If the alarms did sound, Dumbledore would send the two wolves out to fetch their comrade and explain what was happening to them. It would make it easier for the one changing to understand if they were mainly informed on their predicament by someone who went through it as well.

There were only two Children so far, out of all that had been taken in their generation ...the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The shock that Dumbledore had felt that day, when he had come across the two timber wolves, whimpering, near his office that early April morning had yet to be matched. He had never suspected that these boys would be experimented on, so full of life they were. But then again, the children that had been taken were all very young and wouldn't likely remember any of the experiments that they had gone through.

Needless to say, Dumbledore did all in his power to change them back into their human forms, spending many a late nights going over the insane head researcher's notes on the Child Weapon Project - only to come up with nothing. In the end it had been the twins who figured it out… hunger. For the twins, at such a strange age, became bored with the food they had to eat as wolves and longed for sweets. This hunger enabled them to change back into their human forms and binge on any sweetening thing they could find, which resulted in a restock of everything in the Hogwarts kitchens.

Suddenly both wolves looked up and out the window, sensing the added presence of a brother. Their eyes widened as the alarms Dumbledore had placed on all those abducted also went off a moment later.

Fred and George were practically jumping around the room, ready to go meet their brethren, as Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a list, looking for the date on it. A chill ran through Dumbledore's whole body at the name right next to the date, June 5th 1980. "Quickly…" Dumbledore fluidly moved to his door, casting an unsure glance at the two red wolves, "I believe that you will have to meet Mr. Malfoy halfway…he's already hearing the call."

Their eyes widened at this knowledge, wasting no time at all in rushing down from the Headmasters office and into the Forbidden Forest - both hearing the call of distress that their brethren was giving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did y'all think? Did you like it or not like it? Leave it into a review and if it doesn't give away the plot as a whole I'll message you and clear up some air. No Flames please, I really hate those.
> 
> Again, I need some idea's for some fillers! So if anyone has any idea's I'll see if I can add it in and give you credit (like I would take credit for something I didn't do lol, I have no wish to be sued…)
> 
> The Stitched One


	3. This is what's going on....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet...

**_Chapter Two: This is what's going on…._ **

 

Draco panted as he paused in his journey to Hogwarts, still hearing something that wasn't really there.

Ever since he had left the Forest surrounding Malfoy Manor, he had been hearing a reassuring call come from ahead of him. There were two, in fact, but they both seemed excited about something and were rushing towards him. Three times already, Draco had altered his path, hoping to lose whoever was coming for him, only to find that as soon as he changed paths that they righted themselves and picked up speed.

"Shut it, Swiftpaw! I'm trying to keep up!"

The voice ahead made Draco still completely, before scrambling to hide somewhere; anywhere! These were the owners of the reassuring call!

"Raid, shush! He's here…"

Behind a large tree Draco watched as two wolves suddenly burst into the clearing by the water's edge.

They were normal by wolf standards, about thirty inches long and a hundred pounds, at least, fully grown. They had bright red fur with white bellies, but black legs and the tips of their tails were black as well. This seemed to be normal, but then Draco noticed strange markings around their eyes. One had vertical triangles under each eye, the larger half closer to the muzzle, and it was bright blue. While the other one had four squares under each eye that was green.

"FOUND HIM!"

Suddenly Draco felt himself knocked to the ground and an added extra weight on top of him. The air being knocked out of his body, Draco could do nothing but lay there as the two wolves circled him.

"Wow, he's actually gray…and white…isn't that rare for a wolf?" The one with the green squares asked, his mouth moving in a strange way since he didn't have any lips.

The other nodded, then decided to introduce themselves, "Hi, I'm Swiftpaw, and this is my twin brother—Raid…Are you-"

"-alright?" The other, Raid, finished for the other wolf.

Shakily Draco got to his paws, looking down and nodded. "You can talk…I must be going insane." Then he gave a little laugh.

The two other wolves looked at each other, than started laughing.

Draco let out a loud growl, "What are you laughing at?"

" **You!** " the two continued to laugh, only stopping when they heard the other's growl in warning.

A wave of dizziness made Draco lay back down, not noticing that the other two wolves also lay down in front of him.

"We bet-"

"—you want-"

"-answers, don't you?"

Pale ears lowered down upon Draco's head, the only sign that he was annoyed. "Only if you stop talking like that…and explain everything, especially why I'm talking and so are you but we're animals."

The two other wolves once again exchanged a secret look before facing the other. "Ok, we agree." The one called Swiftpaw said, scooting closer to Draco, "I'll go first. Our real, human names are Fred and George Weasley."

"But our pack names are Swiftpaw and Raid…the Hunters." Raid said, also scooting closer. "See, when we were younger, we were kidnapped-"

And most of that night was spent that way, the two new arrivals telling Draco the story of how these "crazy old mad coots" (in the twins words exactly) had gotten these ideas to kidnap children from homes and conducted experiments on them to turn them into weapons of war. They told Draco about how Dumbledore had found out what they were doing and put a stop to it, but not before one pack was established, a pack of seven.

These weapons that were really children would have enhanced strength, senses, agility, and overall magical prowess. They would even have special rankings as a wolf pack does, once all gathered. The Children, as Dumbledore often called them, would have the ability to change their bodies into a wolf with unusual markings (i.e. the eyes and signs under each eye). This was to enable those unmarked to recognize the Children better and no glamour would be able to change their appearance to hide these markings.

Fred and George were the firsts to change and come into this "inheritance". Draco, unfortunately, was the third (assuming you count both Fred and George as individuals). Now there were only four others to change, then they would be a proper pack and would be able to set up the tribal system properly, as they were designed to.

"So…in other words, these mad arseholes decide that the world needed proper weapons of mass destruction and decided to randomly kidnap children and turn them into fighting machines **of** said mass destruction?" Draco asked, feeling slightly better now that he had rested a bit.

The two other wolves nodded, "Sucks for us, doesn't it?" They asked at the same time.

Draco looked at their markings and eyes, "Is that water still?"

Raid, who was closest to the said water, looked over, "Somewhat….why?"

"I want to see my markings, my curse seal." Draco got up on four legs and trotted over to the bank of the river, looking down into the mirror-like surface.

His markings seemed simple enough. Three vertical angry purple slashes under each eye, something that he thought any Child would have, but his eyes were strange. By the looks of Swiftpaw and Raid, their actual irises were lighter then the "white's" of their eyes, but for Draco it was the opposite. He still had his silver grey eyes, but instead of whites he had a royal blue. It may be that the grey of his eyes were just duller, but his irises actually looked darker then the blue.

So many questions were going through Draco's head as he stared at himself in the waters, noticing that the fur on his angled head, in between his ears, was longer and threatening to fall into his eyes… he'd have to fix that later. He looked to be a smaller type of wolf, only twenty seven inches long and seemingly light weight. His ears were light grey with dark grey tips that seemed overly large for his wolf head. His muzzle was long, and angular, perfect for speed, and his neck fur was lean and white.

"How do I change back?" He finally asked the two others present, who were sitting a few paces behind him.

"For us it was hunger, we couldn't stand being on wolf eating habits for long-so we forced it." One said, which one Draco didn't know because he wasn't looking at them, "But it may be different for you."

Draco gave a noise in the back of his throat, accepting the answer, but continued to look at himself. He mentally went over some of the questions that had been plaguing him and they're answers.

What was happening to him? The answer was that he was turning into a weapon of mass destruction for a war that was already over.

Why on his birthday? It happened on his birthday because that was how those stupid mad scientists designed it to be.

What was that calling? The calling had really been fellow "Children's" scent that he had been following.

Why was he being followed? It had been Swiftpaw (Fred) and Raid (George) coming to meet him half way from Hogwarts, where they had been waiting for the next of their pack; their new family.

Why did he feel stronger? That was the desired effect that was so sought after during his time being experimented on.

Why did he believe them? Fred and George were Weasels, who was a part of a family that had been feuding with the Malfoy's for thousands of years, why should he trust them? What if they were lying and he was just having a terrible dream? That couldn't be happening because he had felt pain when he got the wind knocked out of him when Swiftpaw landed on him. Plus they weren't Fred and George Weasley in their wolf forms, they were Swiftpaw and Raid—Hunters of the pack. And he was a part of the pack too, he just didn't know his position, and wolves never betrayed the pack. The pack was family; you didn't need to know much about wolves to figure this out.

So that was why he believed them, because he didn't have anything else to believe.

What happens now?

That was one of the many questions that still needed answers, but at least he knew what he had to do to get that question at least started.

"Where to?" Draco sat up and angled his wolf body so he was facing the way he had been going, where the two had appeared.

Raid looked up at the small grey wolf, "We go back to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore that we found you…then we start training."

Silently the blonde nodded, moving steadily away from the bank and clearing, noticing that the two timber wolves moved so they flanked him.

**_End Chapter 2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did yáll think? Did you like it or not like it? Leave it into a review and if it doesn't give away the plot as a whole I'll message you and clear up some air. No flames please, I really hate those.
> 
> Again, I need some ideas for some fillers! So if anyone has any idea's I'll see if I can add it in and give you credit.


	4. You're Invited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which puff balls are the DEVIL and need to be put to death!

Three weeks passed by in seemingly a flash for the three Children. During those three weeks Fred and George hired Draco in on their shop in Diagon Alley, much to Draco's dismay. Also, Draco convinced his parents to let him stay with "friends", not mentioning the names of these "friends" for fear of hat his parent's would think, say or even do.

Of course Narcissa and Lucius weren't exactly all for their son living with someone who they didn't really know the identity of, but they had noticed the change in their son. Before Draco's birthday he had been cold and often rash…but the day after, when he returned to the manor with strange markings and eyes, he was calm, collected, and seemed to be annoyed with his parents, but wouldn't come out and say it. OH! And he also seemed like he had lost his mind!

Then Narcissa brought up the small fact that a house elf had found Draco's clothing on the grounds the day after his birthday…and Draco's answer to his mother's inquiry?

"Surly you've heard of skinny dipping before, haven't you mother?" Then he gave a wishful sigh, "The water had been just right that night."

After that, getting his parents to agree with Draco's demands seemed much easier.

"Wow, that's the twelfth bird(1) that has come in here today!" Fred, in his human form, just with new markings, said as he came to stand beside the shorter blonde behind the cash register.

"I don't know what you mean." Draco said as he rechecked the money amount in the register before closing it, readying himself for the next sale…which happened to be a beautiful mother that looked no older then 24, with a large chest, blonde hair, and long lashes. "Ready?" Draco looked up at her with boredom in his eyes.

She smiled happily at getting his notice, reaching out a long nailed hand to give Draco her purchase, "My… _nephew's_ birthday is coming up soon…do you think that this would be a good gift for a boy?"

Draco looked down at the Headless Hat in his hand, than turned to Fred, "You know more about kids then I do." With that he handed the hat over and started for the back, "I'm going to restock those rotten Pygmy Puff's everyone loves so much. Don't know why, I hate 'em….ugly little buggers…" The blonde's voice trailed off as he entered the back of the shop, not noticing the looks a few female costumers were giving him as he walked away.

"He'll never really know how fit(2) he is, will he?" George asked as he came up to the counter, finishing up the customer, who was severely disappointed that Draco hadn't paid any attention to her. "That comes out to two galleons and three sickles, oh…and he's only 16."

The woman's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked as she paid.

George nodded, gave her change, and started to work for the next customer, who luckily was a young boy.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment after that outburst, only to be broken by Draco stomping into the main area of the shop with several Pygmy Puffs hanging off a leash.

"You...okay, Draco?" Fred shakily asked from where he stood beside his twin brother, both fearing for their merchandises' lives.

"NO! It bit me... **again**!" Draco waved the Pygmy Puff's around, not caring that he may kill them. "Merlin, I hate these things! They're pure unadulterated EVIL! These blasted things will take over the world one day! This makes me worry for the penguins…" And Draco continued to rant as he set the small animals in their rightful cages, "Nothing this bleeding cute can't NOT be evil; I mean…come on! Isn't it always the cute and unsuspecting ones in the stories that always turn out to be the bad guys! Am I the only one who notices these things?"

"Yes." George answered, not really paying attention to his employee and just making the correct change for the boy in front of him.

"Then the world is DOOMED! They will take over the world and you all shall PERRISH!" Draco gave a final shout before once again disappearing into the back rooms.

"Thank you, come again!" The twins smiled at the large amount of people that started to fight their way out of the store. They really didn't care that Draco just scared away potential costumers…it was much more fun watching the blonde boy rant anyway.

But that soon changed as not five seconds after the last person fought their way out was there a shrill shout of, "Fred and George Weasley!"

True fear struck the two males deathly still, hoping beyond hope that they were just imagining that they had heard their mothers shrill call not seconds before. Unfortunately for the twins this didn't happen, for not moments after the yell the red haired woman walked up to the counter with their brother Ron Weasley meekly following her.

"What is this I hear about you two hiring a brother?" Mrs. Weasley glared at her twins, who knew true fear at that moment, "That's strange because Charlie's in Romania, Bill's in Egypt, Percy already has a job at the Ministry of Magic, and Ron, here, hasn't been out of the house in DAYS!?"

"Well….y-you see, Mum." Fred started, unsure what to say to the raging woman that seemed to have been sent from the devil himself.

"I expected you to give Ron that position, show him how to make a living…even if that living is selling these-" Molly Weasley started, but was stopped short as Draco came back out from the back with a light coat on and a hat.

"I'm going on my five minuet break, there's a book at Flourish and Blotts that I've been eyeing for a while-oh, hello Mrs. Weasley…Good bye, Mrs. Weasley." Draco continued to say as he passed them, not even giving thought on what he just said…'til his hand was on the door, then he paused, thought it over, and back tracked his steps till he was right in front of the red haired woman.

"Fred?" Draco finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"George?"

"Yes?"

"You guys kind of look a lot like your mother."

"DRACO!"

The blonde turned bored eyes towards the twins, "What? You do….not my fault you're girly men…"

The twins gave a growl, "This coming from YOU!"

Draco frowned at them and turned to defend himself, "At least I admit that I look better as a girl!"

"WHAT IS MALFOY DOING HERE?!"

They all turned to look at Ron, who was red in the face and seemed to finally have come out of his stupor of seeing the evil git Draco Malfoy in his brothers' shop. This event started a rant between the four boys present, while Mrs. Weasley stepped back.

Most would find this strange for the Weasley maternal unit…but she was actually thinking. People always thought that Molly was a dull witted woman, but that was just false accusation. She had to be smart in order to keep up with all her boys, Fred and George especially, so there was little that actually got past her. And at this moment she was studying the Malfoy heir compared to her twins.

It didn't escape her notice that he also seemed to have strange markings around his eyes and that his very _eyes_ had changed from the last time she had seen him. He also seemed shorter then when she had last seen him too, and more delicate. In fact, Draco Malfoy had a soft but affirmative and commanding air about him that seemed absent when she had last seen him when he had been going home after his fifth year.

She also noticed how her twin boys acted around Malfoy, as if waiting for his word to attack, even against their own brother. But Draco seemed to be holding his own against the youngest male Weasley, even going as far as to step into his personal boundaries to prove that if he didn't have height, he had guts. Both Fred and George moved from behind the counter to restrain the boys, though noticeably more to restrain Ron than Draco since all the blonde had to restrain him was a hand on his arm from George.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Her voice held such authority that there was instant silence in the small store.

"Would you like to join us for supper tonight? Hermione and Harry should be arriving as well; it would be so nice to get to know you more." Mrs. Weasley smiled happily at the look of total surprise was expressed by all the males.

Silver-blue eyes looked up at the red haired woman, "Um, that's very nice of you Mrs. Weasley…but I don't think that would be a good idea, if you wish to know more about me then we could have a lunch out…my treat."

"No, I insist!"

Draco turned to look at his bosses, worrying about his well being in the Weasley household where almost the whole family hated him with a passion that would rival the fires of hell its self.

"Um, I think we have to do inventory tonight…" Fred started, but was stopped by George when the other twin noticed an evil gleam come into Draco's eyes and the blonde started muttering about death to the pink, purple, and fuzzy. "But we'd love to! We all can come, one night of skipping isn't that bad—we'll just close early tomorrow and get it done."

The blonde 16 year old looked up at the two twins, knowing his plan to get rid of the Pygmy Puff's once and for all was spoiled, sighed then tuned a smile at the Weasley matron, "I guess I can then, but I still expect a lunch!"

Through out this whole ordeal Ron stood in shock, mouth opening and closing periodically, unable to believe what was happening before him. His school boy enemy had just been invited by his _mother_ to supper….then they would also have lunch! Ron felt faint….

"Well, we'll be going now. I can't wait to see you later on, Draco dear."

And with that, as suddenly as she had came, the Weasley Mother was gone…leaving shock, destruction, confusion, and desperation behind her. And for once…Draco Malfoy felt pity for all Weasley kind who had her for a maternal unit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Birds, as in women.  
> (2) Fit, as in attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, what did y'all think? Do you like the way it's going? Don't you? Review and tell me what y'all think, I got five other chapters already written, and three others planned out…so let me know! Also, if any of you have idea's for fillers, please, let me know and I'll try to add it in. Cause all stories need a filler or……12…lol
> 
> The_Stitched_One


End file.
